


A Different Blend

by velcroboyfriends



Series: A Different Blend [1]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velcroboyfriends/pseuds/velcroboyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Lee have talked about an open arrangement in the past - but it's never been a concrete possibility until Richard begins shooting on Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Blend

**Author's Note:**

> After all the Richard & Hugh gloriousness at SDCC, I just had to write something with them. And I didn't want to totally disregard the details of their real lives, especially since I am a Richlee supporter through and through, so I thought I'd see how they'd work it out. Enjoy~

Long distance was tough - Richard knew this all too well, from years spent fiddling with ways to make a relationship work whilst traveling all over, often going months without being at home. He knew that it got difficult to be apart, that needs sometimes had to be met, that things came up.

In his case, that thing was Hugh Dancy.

"Hi," was all the man had said at that first table-read, "I'm Hugh." Richard had given his name back, shaken his hand, tried not to stare too hard at his wide, green eyes, and especially not at his lips. In that brief moment of interaction, though, Richard had felt an instant attraction between them, a sense of chemistry not unlike what he'd felt the first time he and Lee had rehearsed their scene together.

It was a little different, of course - with Lee he'd wanted to take him home and marry him that instant, while with Hugh he really just wanted to see what those lips would look like wrapped around his cock. So the handshake lasted a little longer than it should've, until Hugh broke eye contact and Richard turned to greet the rest of the cast. This, he thought, was going to be an issue.

\---

He'd called Lee from the hotel that afternoon after the reading, curled up in the armchair by the window. They'd chatted about their days, Richard had babbled on about Dolarhyde and all the new insights he'd had after the read-through, and then, when the conversation had finally dwindled to its end, he took a deep breath and said what he'd been dreading to say.

"Hey, Lee?"

"Yeah."

"You remember..." His voice was shaking, now. "You remember how we'd talked about... opening things up sometimes. If we were apart and something came up?"

"Yeah, I - is there someone you're interested in?" Lee didn't sound mad or jealous like Richard had worried; he just sounded _curious_. It put him a little more at ease.

"I - yes, I mean, it's - well, it's Hugh."

"Hugh, like... like Will Graham Hugh." Richard paused for a moment.

"Right, right, like... him."

"Oh my god!" Richard's body stiffened at that, and he backpedaled fast as he could.

"No, no, don't worry, if you're not okay with it, it really doesn't matter that much and--"

"No, Richard." Lee's voice was intense even though the tiny speaker of his phone. "The only thing I'd be jealous about is that I can't be there to watch. I mean shit, he's ten types of gorgeous." Richard swallowed hard, his head swimming.

"So you're... you'd... I mean, if it came up."

"Fucking _go_ for it, Rich!" Lee's laugh brought some lightness back into the room. "Hugh Dancy. I'd be _proud_." Richard smiled slightly, then, leaned back in the chair. His hand rubbed up his face, scratching back into his hair.

"I'm sure it won't happen anyway, I just... I had to ask."

"That's why we talked about this." Lee was silent for a moment. "Please don't worry about it - I know you will, but try not to. I know I love you, and I know you love me, and who you fuck has nothing to do with it."

"Yeah," Richard said, then repeated, "Yeah." He took a deep breath and tried to clear the nerves from his system. "So what've you been reading?" he asked, and burrowed more comfortably into the chair with a smile.

\---

Richard Armitage was a damned professional. He'd not let a crush affect his work on _The Hobbit_ three years ago (although watching the behind-the-scenes footage had revealed to him the full extent of the fond looks he'd been shooting Lee's way, which was a right embarrassment), and he wasn't going to let attraction spoil his work on _Hannibal_. He was determined to get it right.

So he'd done his best to act like a normal, rational human around Hugh, to stay at a platonic level of distance, to speak to him as he would any fellow actor on a project. He didn't think about how good his beard would feel scratching against his skin, or how good he'd look gazing up through his eyelashes, or the graceful line of his neck - well, he didn't think about them outside of his hotel room. He kept it under control.

Hugh made it easier, in that he was friendly _enough_ to Richard, but mostly left him well enough alone. In any other circumstance, Richard would have felt bad to have someone seem so indifferent to him, would have wondered why he wasn't worthy of their interest as a friend, but in this case, it was all for the better. After all, even though Lee _had_ given him a surprisingly enthusiastic go-ahead, it would still put too much tension into the process to introduce that element.

There was the matter, too, that Hugh was married, had been for years now, and didn't seem the type to simply forget about that fact. Richard certainly wasn't going to try to step on any toes. He wondered, as the shooting went on, why he'd ever asked Lee about it in the first place - he should've left well enough alone.

And he did, until the final night of shooting, when after the last scene wrapped, he found himself in Hugh's hotel room, with Hugh and Mads, wine in hand. He and Hugh shared the couch - an unusual degree of closeness for them, out of character - while Mads sat in an armchair. He'd been waxing poetic all night, but now it was near dawn, and the man's energy had flagged considerably.

"This has been lovely," Mads said as he set his wine glass down on the table in front of the couch and rose to his feet. "But I am worn out." He walked slowly to the door of the room. "I'll see you both tomorrow, I hope. To say a proper goodbye."

"Of course you will," Hugh said, getting up to hug Mads before he left. "It's going to be a fantastic season." Mads squeezed him back, then gave Richard a smile and a wave before slipping through the door and closing it behind him.

Hugh trudged sleepily back to the couch and sat back down, then looked over at Richard. Their eyes met and locked in a way they hadn't off-screen since that first day at the table-read, and Richard felt a pool of warmth curl in his stomach. Hugh licked his lips, parted them, then shook his head and turned to face front.

"Look, Richard I -" He looked over at Richard again, his face way too nervous for someone who'd had as much wine as they'd drunk. "I have to tell you, I _really_ want to kiss you right now, and I know I really shouldn't, but I don't think I can not do it if we keep sitting here, so I should probably..." Richard was stunned silent for a second, but when Hugh started to rise to his feet, his hand reached out almost of its own accord and caught the man's wrist. Richard stroked his thumb over the curve of it.

"Why shouldn't you?" he asked softly, leaning forward on the couch so he could see Hugh's face. Hugh looked at him in confusion.

"Well, I mean - you're with Lee, aren't you? I didn't know for sure, but..." Richard shook his head.

"I called him the first _day_ ," he said, surprised by his own brashness, in retrospect. "He said to... he said he was fine, if... something happened." Hugh settled back on the couch, and Richard followed suit, not taking his hand off the man's wrist. "But - Claire, she's?"

"Fine with it too," Hugh said, "We've been doing the open-relationship bit for years. Long-distance, you know, it's..."

"Tough," Richard finished, and then they both fell silent, just looking at one another. Richard let go of Hugh's wrist, then, inched toward him along the couch. Hugh leaned toward him, placed a hand on Richard's where it rested on the cushion, tilted his head forward and up and then there, there it was.

Their lips met cautiously, barely brushing against one another, but it was electric all the same, even better than Richard had imagined. Hugh's mouth was soft and warm and tasted of wine, and gone all too fast when the kiss broke. They stared at one another for a second, astounded.

"This," Hugh said quietly, "Is a thing that is happening."

"It is," Richard murmured, low and quiet, and pressed a hand to Hugh's cheek as he brought their lips together again, this time their kiss full and deep. Hugh pulled him in even closer, wrapping one arm around his middle and the other around his neck, both hands tracing maddening lines along his back. The hand on Hugh's cheek scraped around to the back of his head, gathering in that mass of dark hair.

"Shit," Hugh gasped when they finally came up for air, "This is..."

"Yeah." Richard mouthed at Hugh's jaw, the light growth of scruff rough under his already over-sensitized lips. He traced a path down to the strong line of his neck, tugged the collar of his t-shirt away to nip at his collarbone. Hugh's hand stroked from the plane of his upper back, up to the nape of his neck, where he stroked the base of Richard's skull, sending soft pleasure drifting through his body. Richard sighed, his breath turning the skin under his mouth even hotter.

As Richard continued to explore the lines of Hugh's shoulder and neck and jaw, the other man's hands roamed along his back, slipping under his shirt, and Richard sat up for a moment, reaching one hand back to tug his shirt over his head. Hugh's hands wandered his torso, exploring, and eventually he leaned in to press his lips to Richard's sternum, to his nipple, to his collarbone. Richard was in the shape of his life, playing Dolarhyde, and Hugh seemed to revel in it, tracing his fingers, then his tongue, along the lines of muscle definition.

"It was so hard," Hugh muttered against Richard's skin, "Not to stare at you all day." Richard groaned when the other man's teeth grazed over his nipple, then caught it between them, scraping over the sensitive skin. His tongue followed, all soft warmth, and Richard sighed, arching under him. Hugh's hands strayed lower, to the buckle of Richard's belt, undoing it and then sliding down the zipper of Richard's jeans as he traced a path down Richard's stomach.

Richard lifted his hips to let the rest of his clothing slide off, and the strangeness of it all struck him, then, the utter bizarre quality of being completely naked in front of a man who until a few minutes ago had been nothing more than a fellow actor. He giggled, then, unable to help himself, and Hugh glanced up from the region of his hips, eyebrows arched.

"It's very rude to laugh at someone who's about to suck your cock," Hugh said, and Richard shook his head, an impossibly wide smile across his face. He stroked his hand along the curve of Hugh's back where he was leaned over the couch.

"This is just so... what's happening here, it's..."

"I know," Hugh said, laying a warm hand on Richard's arm. He sat back up to press a kiss to the corner of Richard's mouth. "You still think this is a good idea?"

"Fuck, yes," Richard answered, and Hugh grinned wide to match him, then leaned back down. Richard dragged a rough hand up into Hugh's hair, pulling at it to angle his head to the side, so he could see everything as Hugh mouthed at his cock, warm breath playing over the skin. Richard shuddered when Hugh's tongue darted out to lick a short line up the shaft.

There was a moment of stillness as Hugh surveyed the territory before him, considering what to do next, and the anticipation made it even more delicious when he swirled his tongue around the head of Richard's cock and then reached forward with his lips to pull it into his mouth. Richard groaned, then, and he could see the hint of a proud smile on Hugh's lips as he wrapped his hand around the base and began to bob up and down.

Every movement of Hugh's mouth was echoed with a corresponding flick or swirl of his tongue, and the combination of broad and narrow stimuli, of the precise tracings of his tongue and the all-around enveloping suction of his mouth - it was overwhelming. All Richard could do was stare down at the man, fingers tightening gradually in his dark, silky hair.

When it became too much, when he felt so close to the edge that he knew he'd fall over it if he didn't take a step back, he pulled up on Hugh's hair, and the man groaned at what Richard hoped was pain-tinged pleasure, and not the other way round. Richard dipped down and forward to capture Hugh's lips, then began to rise from the couch, pulling the other man along with him.

They nearly tripped over one another all the way to the bed, a walking tangle of arms and legs and lips trying to keep constant contact. They landed, eventually, with Hugh spread out along the bed's sideways width and Richard above him. Hugh had lost his shirt somewhere in the transition, and Richard sucked at the strong line of his collarbone as they collaborated to divest him of the rest of his clothing.

Soon Hugh was as bare as Richard was, and Richard sat up for a second just to look, to admire his form. Everyone on-set had seen way more of Richard than he was sure they'd ever needed to, but Hugh's body was new to him. He ran his fingers over the swell of his shoulders, the line of his biceps, then drifted his hands down to clamp around Hugh's hips as Richard rolled his own, grinding their cocks together, just to see the look it would elicit on the man's face. He didn't disappoint, his swollen lips parting to gasp, his eyes widening. Richard ran a thumb over Hugh's lips, then leaned in to murmur in his ear.

"Can I fuck you?" he asked, surprised at how blatantly he was speaking. Something about playing the Dragon brought a sense of brashness out of him.

"Oh my god, yes," Hugh groaned, and rolled to slide open the drawer of the nightstand at the side of the bed, pulling out a little bottle of lube and a condom and tossing them onto the bed.

"You came prepared," Richard noted.

"Just in case," Hugh said sheepishly, dragging a hand back through his own hair. "I mean, you never know, right?" Richard hadn't considered 'just in case' preparations at all, figuring nothing like this would ever come up, so he was glad Hugh had things more in hand.

"You hook up with people on-set a lot?" Richard asked as he uncapped the bottle and slicked up his fingers. He placed a hand on Hugh's hip for balance as he stretched one leg after another out behind him to kneel next to the bed rather than on it.

"Not a _lot_ ," Hugh returned, scooting forward so his ass was close to the edge of the bed, his knees bent and feet propped up and spread to either side. Richard licked his lips as he stroked a hand along the skin of the man's inner thigh. "I just figure, you know, better safe than - aaah," he groaned out as Richard leaned in to lave the surface of his tongue along Hugh's entrance. "Fuck, that's..." Hugh squirmed against him, rocking his hips forward to get Richard's tongue deeper as he delved inside.

"How long's it been?" Richard asked when he came up for air and moved one slick finger to massage at the tight ring of muscle. "Since you've been fucked?"

"Too long," Hugh gasped as Richard began to press in gently, sinking his finger in with the sort of slow, minute deliberation he'd been working on throughout the shoot. Hugh arched up as Richard began the back-and-forth slide, working the muscles looser.

"More?" Richard asked when the first finger seemed to fit comfortably, and above him, where Hugh had propped himself up on his elbows to watch, the man nodded. His whole body reacted when Richard pressed a second finger in: abs contracted, lips twitched, eyelids fluttered. Richard took it as a good sign, and when he crooked his fingers precisely on the drag back outward, almost feeling the joints click like the Dragon's claw, the full-body flutter happened again in force, this time accompanied with a moan.

A smile spread across Richard's face - he loved little more than to make someone squirm like that. The movements of his fingers picked up urgency, speeding and spreading until he had Hugh worked open around him, slick and relaxed and more than ready.

"C'mon," Hugh urged, nudging the foil packet on the bed toward Richard, and Richard pressed a rough kiss to Hugh's thigh before rising to his feet and grabbing it, tearing the packet open and rolling the latex down his cock while Hugh watched appreciatively, shifting back across the bed to give Richard space to kneel between his legs.

Richard climbed back onto the bed and surged forward to kiss Hugh again, trailing slick fingers along his jaw, before reaching down to push Hugh's legs back and out, the man's hips tilting up to follow them. Hugh wrapped a hand around Richard's cock to guide him as he pressed slowly into the man, the first ring of muscle tight.

Richard watched Hugh's face for any sign of pain as he pushed in, only going deeper until he saw a twinge and then stopping, waiting for the go-ahead to sink in further. There was a sense of solemnity as he inched in like this, the room so quiet Richard could feel it. Time seemed to hang in the air, and Richard wondered if it would ever start up again until suddenly, his hips were flush against Hugh's.

They both looked down at where he was fully enveloped, and groaned together when he pulled back slightly and pressed in again with a gentle roll of his hips. Hugh arched against the bed, arms splayed, as Richard began to fuck into him in earnest, and Richard found his hands leaving the man's thighs (which stayed pushed back, the only change being that Hugh took the opportunity to wrap his legs around Richard's waist) and smoothing down along his muscled arms to press down into Hugh's hands.

Their fingers tangled between one another slowly as Richard canted his hips, the contact of their hands seeming somehow even more intimate than everything else they'd done so far. Richard leaned down to press his lips to Hugh's, then to the man's jaw, his neck. He traveled gradually, and by the time he'd reached Hugh's clavicle again, his hips were pumping furiously, pushing deeper and deeper.

Hugh tilted his hips up, which changed the angle of Richard's next thrust, which made Hugh cry out and clench around him, which made Richard groan and bite down on the skin, a chain reaction that brought the Dragon out of him almost as a second nature. Hugh groaned, and Richard laved his tongue over the bite mark in apology, but upon another thrust that made the man twist under him, Richard bit down again.

" _Fuck_ , right there," Hugh keened, as if Richard hadn't already understood what he'd hit upon, and he repeated the movement again, and again, until the other man was falling apart under him, writhing and panting in a way unmistakably reminiscent of one of Will's night terrors. Richard would have smirked in pride if he'd had any control at all at this point over the movements of his body. As it was, he was close to the edge, unable to do anything but push in again and again, their hands clenching together harder with each movement.

Hugh cried out wordlessly when Richard bit down again, this time on the swell of his shoulder, and his body shook under Richard's as his climax hit him. Richard's cock was pressed in on from all directions, muscles clenching and rippling around it, and he moaned loud into Hugh's skin before going silent, his ears ringing as pleasure swept through his whole body. The room was quiet then, but for their gasping breaths, and Richard lay there for a moment, regaining his senses.

"That was," Hugh said, his voice hitching a little as Richard pulled out of him. Richard nodded as he clambered across the bed to the bin on the other side to deposit the tied-off condom. He settled himself down as soon as it was done, the both of them sprawled across the bed, legs hanging off the side of the mattress.

"Well worth the wait," Richard mumbled, then sat up. He looked across the room to where his clothes lay puddled by the couch. Sunlight was streaming in through cracks in the blinds, now, birds beginning to start their morning reveries. "Suppose I should..."

"Stay," Hugh said, reaching out to grasp at Richard's wrist. "Haven't had a good cuddle in a while," he added with a tired smile.

"Me either," Richard said, and he supposed that after all that, sleeping in a bed together was hardly a breach of whatever the guidelines were for something like this. Although the heaviness of his limbs protested it, he maneuvered himself right-way-round on the bed and under the sheets, Hugh following suit.

They lay side-by-side for a second, not touching, until Hugh curled onto his side, facing Richard, and moved to lay his head down on Richard's chest. Richard's arms wrapped around the man, and any worry he had in his mind was pushed aside by the feeling of warmth and intimacy he'd missed dearly over the course of the shoot.

Long distance was tough - Richard and Hugh, he was sure, knew this all too well. But here, just for now, they'd found comfort. It may not have been in the forms they'd have preferred, but it worked all the same as they both drifted into sleep.


End file.
